


If You Want Me You Can Say So

by BaggerHeda



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but mostly sex, hint of restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggerHeda/pseuds/BaggerHeda
Summary: Waverly brushed fingertips over the contour of her jawline. “Look at me, I am such a terrible hostess. I haven’t even offered you anything yet.”“Oh, no,” breathed Nicole. “I like what you’re offering just fine.”- or -Waverly invites Nicole over to dinner, but they get distracted.Their first time had been tender and sweet. This isn’t the first time.





	If You Want Me You Can Say So

Nicole wasn't going to complain about a pretty girl kissing her, most especially when it was Waverly Earp. So when she knocked on the homestead's door and had quickly ended up on the sofa (instead of sitting down to a meal, the purported reason for the visit) with Waverly's mouth pressing into hers and her hands snaking up under Waverly's shirt, Nicole just rolled with it. 

"Hey," she smiled as they broke apart a bit. 

"Hey," replied Waverly, eyes sparkling, focused on Nicole's lips. "Jeez, I'm sorry." Although her half-smile didn't exactly scream contrition, thought Nicole. "I totally just attacked you, didn't I?" 

"Can't say as I entirely minded," said Nicole, giving an amused shrug. "Just thought I was coming over for dinner." 

Waverly brushed fingertips over the contour of her jawline. "Look at me, I am such a terrible hostess. I haven't even offered you anything yet." 

"Oh, no," breathed Nicole. "I like what you're offering just fine." 

The two of them had finally become … intimate … only days previously. That day, Nicole had come to the homestead as well, with an envelope filled with application forms, a peace offering of sorts when things had gotten a little strange and confusing. Waverly had taken her hands, and kissed her, and more. 

Hardly a minute had passed where Nicole's mind didn't drift toward how sweet the encounter had been. It seemed that there was only one thing she could focus on: Waverly. Waverly, and how she had tilted her head back and offered up her lips in a kiss. Waverly, and how her arms had twined around her neck as Nicole laid her down on the bed. Waverly, and how earnestly she had gazed upon Nicole's body as they had undressed each other. When they had at last lain pressed against one another, skin to skin, trembling and electric, it had felt like a holy rite. Nicole could still feel the joy of it radiating through her. 

Since then, there had been smiles (both shy and scorching) between them, flirting conversations, the occasional stolen kiss around the station, texts and calls. Nicole had, so many times, glanced up from her desk and caught Waverly's eyes from across the room, watching her with undisguised desire, sparking every nerve along her spine. 

So it was no mystery where tonight's dinner invitation might (oh, hell, a whole lot more than _might_ ) lead. This attraction, so potent between them, was no longer an unexplored thing. But it was still new – glorious, yes, but new and a little awkward and freighted with hesitation borne of new lovers navigating their way. The question in Nicole's mind was only the pace of it. And, being who she was, Nicole counseled herself to patience. Let Waverly decide, she thought. 

And Waverly – bold, brilliant Waverly who Nicole adored a bit more every day – hovered on the precipice of decision. 

"Hmm, dinner. I dunno," she murmured, pressing her words into Nicole's skin, lips teasing over her collarbone and throat, "seems kinda rude to invite you, then not feed you." 

Nicole smiled, lifting her chin, the contact sending shivers down to her fingertips. "S'okay," she said. "Y'know something?" 

Waverly, pausing, met her eyes with curiosity. 

"S'okay," she repeated. "If you want me, you can say so. I know I want you." Her voice came husky, without even trying. 

Waverly decided. "Let's go upstairs." 

Nicole's heart skittered as she found herself levered up off the couch, grasped by the wrist and tugged again, this time toward the staircase. At the bottom of the flight, she stumbled a little, catching herself on the banister. "Hang on," she said breathlessly, quickly trying to toe off her boots. "Let me get these off." She didn't want to track mud or anything in the upstairs of the house. 

Waverly, impatient, never relinquished her hold. "Taking too long." She leveled a look at her, as though having made her decision, was 100% done with delays. Nicole recognized the quirked smile that meant something risqué was coming her way. "Nicole Haught," Waverly growled. "Someday you will fuck me with your boots on." A pause. "Just maybe not today." 

And Jesus fucking Christ, it went through Nicole like a bolt of lightning. She felt a whole-body shudder that settled in her core, superheated. Her clit throbbed and stood to attention. Holy hell, she thought, the things she says to me. Boots clattered thankfully to the floor, and Nicole was hurrying up the stairs, helpless to keep her hands off the hips that led her to the bedroom. 

***

Waverly had this way of touching her face as they kissed, alternately twining her fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck, and running palms and fingertips over her cheeks, across her jaw, under her chin. Nicole wasn't exactly sure why but she found it sexy as all fuck. She always responded to it with a force that sort of surprised her. Who knew I'd be finding new kinks, she thought hazily. Waverly made her burn in a way she hadn't felt in a long, long time. 

Waverly was kissing her with a mighty hunger, as well – fast, sloppy. Her eager tongue parted Nicole's lips, sucking, probing, not retreating. The intensity spiraled high and loose, and it was almost too much, a conflagration that could burn them to cinders if they let it. Nicole felt herself backed across the bedroom until her knees hit the bedframe and buckled. That's when she finally put the brakes on. 

"Whoa, Waves," she panted. "Eager." 

"Yeah." Waverly stood between her knees, occupied with unbuttoning her blouse. She got it undone and quickly shucked it down from the shoulders, Nicole helping by pulling her arms out of the sleeves. Nicole grasped the hem of Waverly's shirt and pulled it up and off her body, casting it aside. Then their hands were on each other again, skin touching skin, mouths meeting in a furious slide of lips and tongues, wet and hot and open. 

Nicole drew back a fraction again, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "Uh. Waves. Do you need me to slow down?" A gasp as Waverly caught one of her hands, sucking two fingers into her mouth, released it again. "Is it …" her voice trailed off, even as her eyes flickered over the expanse of Waverly's skin, and her hands stroked across those well-formed shoulders, down fine arms and over muscled torso, across those beautiful breasts still caught in a lacy pastel bra. Part of her brain wanted, rough and loud. The other, larger part of her brain was telling her to be _careful careful careful,_ to not frighten, to not wreck something so tender and newly wrought, no matter how fiercely she itched to take. "Uh. Tell me if it's too fast." Her eyes were level with the base of Waverly's throat; she leaned in to nip against the collarbone there, slide her tongue across delicate bones clad in tender skin. 

"God, no. I want this. You." Waverly leaned into Nicole's body, her pelvis pressing into her, her hands across the broadest part of her shoulder pulling her close. Nicole could feel the subtle twitch and roll of the younger woman's hips, so fucking sexy it made her jaw drop. It was the heat of that torso that pressed into hers, and how Waverly sank herself into Nicole's space pleading more with her hands and lips, that prompted her to action. She took charge, dropping her hands to Waverly's hips and moving her, spinning her down until she had Waverly on her back, neatly reversing their positions. The old bedspring creaked, alarmingly loud, but Nicole chose to ignore it. 

Nicole ended up stretched atop Waverly on the narrow bed, riding the thigh that was pressed between her legs, gasping at the feel of the slender body that rolled and bucked beneath hers. The younger woman whined into Nicole's mouth, with a slight frantic note than matched the greedy way her fingers were everywhere, sliding over the redhead's skin. She levered her body up and pressed her palms into Waverly's waist, just above the hipbones, pinning her to the mattress with firm, gentle hands. "No, you don't want this slow, do you," she husked, her statement also a question. 

"Nuh uh," Waverly grunted. Her eyes widened as she writhed a bit and met the resistance Nicole offered, unexpected. There it was: unmistakable glint of interest, aroused, quick hitch of breath. Nicole felt heat flash low in her belly. 

She ran her hands up Waverly's torso, still firm palms and fingers splayed, stopping just below her breasts, pressing in a little more with her weight there. She felt Waverly's breathing coming heavier now, her hands connected to the expanding ribcage, the heave of lungs. It drew her, the want of nothing but to sink into every last part of the body beneath her, to feel consumed by it, the powerful way the touch called her. She held back, fighting to keep herself under control, shivering with need. At the same time, she brought one knee forward far enough to snug up to the apex between Waverly's thighs, feeling heat there through the fabric of her jeans, feeling the response that pulsed through the younger woman's body. 

Held down just enough to keep from fully arching her back, Waverly let out a long, loud moan. "Nicole…" Her eyes closed, head thrown back and hands clutching into bedsheets, as she ground her center down on Nicole's leg. 

Nicole leaned forward, one hand moving to Waverly's breast, to grasp and not-so-gently knead. Her heart pounded, but her voice came low and steady, velvet-smooth. "Tell me," she said. 

"Augghh," groaned Waverly. "I've been thinking about you all day. I've wanted you all day. Why aren't you inside me?" 

"I will be," breathed Nicole. "Baby, you're going to want it so bad." 

Nicole brought her mouth down to the breast she had pressed in her hand, exhaling hot through the satin fabric, feeling Waverly's nipple increasingly harden. Her hands slid to the sides, traveling the lace trim of the lingerie. Waverly's hands wound into her hair again, now at her temples, now at her neck, fingertips working ceaselessly over her scalp. As Nicole moved her attention to the other breast, Waverly writhed and pleaded, "Off, take it off." 

"Lift up," Nicole said, and when Waverly did she deftly unhooked the bra and tossed it aside. Waverly sank back down, and Nicole sat up, arching an eyebrow in question, Waverly nodding her assent. Nicole quickly removed her own bra as well. Waverly's eyes flashed, and her hands, still in their fevered hurry, went immediately to Nicole's breasts. Nicole felt it, the pull and pinch and roll, as a direct-line jolt straight to her cunt, shocking and ecstatic. It felt like power humming through her veins and coursing through her body, something deep and vital, built between the two of them. And oh, it felt so goddamn good, how the pleasure was building, how she felt the heat flow through her and reflect back from Waverly's face, and her lithe body shining and glorious beneath her. It made Nicole feel like she could do anything. Her sinews, her bones only existed to give Waverly whatever _(whatever)_ she needed. And she would. 

Now, it needed to be quick. 

"The rest?" Nicole rasped as her fingertips traced over the waist of Waverly's pants, worrying at the belt buckle. 

"Yes," groaned out Waverly, "you're making me crazy." 

Need hurried them as they worked together, Waverly lifting her hips clear while Nicole swiftly tugged off trousers and underclothes, then reversing roles to strip Nicole bare as well. Hands moved with urgency as their naked bodies met again, grasping and greedy. Waverly bit down on Nicole's shoulder, barely short of leaving a mark, just where it met her neck. Nicole turned her head to the side, a noise deep in her throat, and dug her fingers into the flesh of Waverly's hips, pulling her body tight to hers. Steady, steady. Nicole breathed deep, inhaling her lover. She lay half atop, half aside Waverly, caught in the motion and undulation of bodies. Waverly was moaning high-pitched and breathy, her hips rolling, hazel green eyes gone dark with lust, eyes that roved over Nicole's face, hungry and asking. 

Nicole stretched her body long against Waverly's, catching one of Waverly's hands and bringing it above their heads, catching the other wrist to join it. Again, that flicker at the unexpected – slackened face, raw and aroused – as she gently pinned Waverly and held her there. She felt the tremor run through the younger woman, felt her own heartbeat thundering in her throat. 

Easing a knee again between Waverly's, Nicole shifted position slightly. Waverly's thighs parted, willing and inviting. Nicole swept a hand down, over the muscled belly, over the short curled hairs, parting slick lips. She teased for the barest of moments outside, and then pushed in with two fingers, the heel of her hand pressing down on her clit. Waverly instantly, violently arched beneath her, crying out, "Oh. My. God!" The gravelly, joyous sound of her voice transfigured Nicole. She rode out the rocking of Waverly's hips, matching her rhythm with long thrusts. 

"Good, baby, good. You want more?" Nicole adjusted her body a little to the side, to give them both more room. "Oh, baby, you were so ready." 

Waverly shuddered, stuttered. "D- deeper. God, yes." 

Nicole complied, changing the angle of her wrist. Now her thumb alternated circling and stroking over Waverly's clit, slick with the spreading wetness, and long fingers delved deep into silken heat. Nicole felt dizzy, her face heated. Nothing in the world but this. Nothing in the world but this. 

Waverly was chanting out nonsense syllables now, the cadence of her pleasure, increasing pace as she rose, Nicole matching her. She was adrift in the sound of Waverly's voice, the motion of her body beneath her, the rise and roll of her hips against the work of her hand. She knew it when she started to get close. And when she felt Waverly's deeply drawn breath, heard her keen a long even sound into her chest, felt the clutch and tension of all the muscles in Waverly's body – well, to Nicole, it felt like mainlining joy. She held steady, breathing deep and even, slowing and stilling her fingers as the orgasm ran through Waverly's body. She held there until she felt her begin to relax, and then gently slipped out of her and drew her close, wrapping her in her arms. 

Soon, Waverly's breathing stilled, and she snuggled into Nicole's shoulder. "Wow," she breathed. "Intense." They laid face-to-face now, legs pressing against each other, warm and quiet. 

"I hope," Nicole paused. "Hope that wasn't too, well … rough." 

"God, no, baby. That wasn't rough. That was the opposite of rough." Waverly exhaled, a happy sighing sound. "I don't know how you can be so … strong … like that and not rough at all. Magic, I guess." 

Nicole smiled and brushed a few tendrils of hair away from Waverly's face. "You doin' OK? Enough?" 

"I am doing way, way more than okay." Waverly opened her eyes and propped herself up on one elbow. "And you? Did you … ?" 

"No," said Nicole. "Not yet." 

"My turn," said Waverly. 

Nicole laughed lightly. "It doesn't work that way. It's not like there's a scorekeeper. Relax a bit." 

"Tough shit. My turn," said Waverly, and playfully tried to push Nicole on her back. She quickly ran out of space to maneuver. "Jeez, this bed is way too small." 

"I know," Nicole growled in mock frustration. "There was other stuff I wanted to do but there was just NO ROOM." 

That got a full laugh out of Waverly. "Oh, c'mon now, officer. Where there's a will, there's a way." 

***

Indeed, Waverly had (a) insisted on taking a turn, and (b) proved that a little creativity could accomplish much in the narrow bed. 

Nicole grinned. God, this girl made her happy, she thought. They were lying face-to-face again; there were not a whole lot of ways for them to comfortably fit. Nicole was tracing circular pattern on Waverly's upper arm. She spoke up. "Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure," said Waverly. 

"When you said that thing about my boots … did you mean it?" 

"Um," Waverly stopped and blinked. "Actually, yes." 

"Ah. Okay." 

Silence fell between them for a moment. Then Waverly said, "So, can I ask you a question?" 

"Of course," said Nicole. 

"Why did you just ask me that?" 

Nicole chucked. "It kinda caught me by surprise. But I really liked it. A lot." She hesitated, continued on. "I like hearing about things that turn you on. I like hearing about all kinds of things about how your brain works, actually. You're kinda fascinating." 

Waverly seemed to digest this, deciding which direction to go. She attacked the first bit. "Well, the boots. Not just the boots, actually. I have a lot of ideas in my head that I think would be … interesting to try … I don't know how they would work in real life, but I like thinking about them." 

"Are you saying you'd maybe like to try out some role play?" Nicole lifted an eyebrow. 

"Um. Yeah. I think?" 

"That is," Nicole paused, "something I could totally see us doing." 

"Really?" squeaked Waverly. 

Nicole laughed, rich and deep. "Sure. I mean, we can always talk about it. About what you like, about what I like. It's not like I have tonnes of experience in that sort of thing, but…" Nicole trailed off, shrugging. "That's the thing. You can always ask. You can ask me for anything, Waverly." 

"Really," repeated Waverly, and Nicole could practically see the wheels turning in the younger woman's head. She wondered what plot was being hatched before her eyes. (She would find out in a few days, and it involved a cheerleading uniform.) 

They were quiet for a little while again, trading idle kisses, until Waverly spoke up. "I really did get stuff for dinner. Would you like to eat? I know it's late." 

Nicole said, "I actually need to stay awake for a few more hours. I switch schedules on my next shift, and if I don't stay up it'll fuck up my sleep cycle for a while." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I was thinking maybe I should go home, feed the cat, and do a load or two of laundry. If that's not completely rude." 

Waverly barely pouted. "A little rude. But I understand. This bed situation kinda sucks, anyway. I'm gonna get a better one." She kissed Nicole one more time, and rose from the bed smiling, collecting scattered clothing from the floor. "But stay for dinner, please? It's stir fry, and all the prep work is done, so it can be ready in a jif." 

***

They heard the truck pull up, and boots stamping on the front porch, just as they were serving up plates. Wynonna came clomping into the kitchen. "DON'T leave boots in the hallway where I am gonna trip over 'em! Jesus." 

Waverly said, cheerfully, "Hey, Wynonna! Want some dinner? There's plenty here." 

Wynonna went to the stove and examined the offerings. "Sure, yum – oh hey, Nicole." Wynonna narrowed her eyes with suspicion, finally noticing the officer. "Why are you guys eating so late?" 

Waverly giggled, and Nicole pretended to be engrossed with her placesetting, doing her best to ignore Wynonna's withering glare.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters so much.  
> Again, mostly smut, not that much plot. In the timeline, it fits between 2x02 and 2x03 - in my mind, it is specifically the bridge between "first time" and "cheerleader." Enjoy.
> 
> Author's note:  
> This is version 2 of this story. I took the first version down, desperately unhappy with parts of it, and gave it a major rewrite.  
> This whole writing-fanfic thing is hard, and my admiration goes out to all of you who do it so well & prolifically. I only hope to add an acceptable bit to this glorious, beautiful, magnificent creative mess we have here. Rock on, fandoms. You be you.


End file.
